Weird stuff happens here
by randomfan17
Summary: Sesshomaru is cursed by a witch and decides his brothers miko is a good route to ridding himself of it. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Weird stuff happens here

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru was getting more irritated with this woman the longer she continued to talk. He had simply come into the store to buy supplies that Rin had deemed necessary. This woman however had taken his money and was now trying to convince him to buy more without handing over his goods. Finally he reached out and grabbed his things and started to leave when she started chanting and something whooshed through him. He looked back at the smug look on her face and wrapped his whip around her throat and chocked her.

"What did you do?" he asked not noticing that his voice was getting higher pitched by the second.

"So sorry my lord, but you didn't listen to me, and now I can't tell you how to lift the curse," she said hoarsely scratching at her throat but the poison was seeping through her skin. He released his grip and she fell forward.

"Tell me what you have done," he said failing to notice his clothes were shrinking and his voice was still getting higher instead of his deep commanding tone he sounded like a whiny teenager.

"I- you…will have to…learn to… lo-," she gasped before the poison reached her heart and stopped it cold.

Sesshomaru growled and left the shop not stopping to look at his reflection in the water outside of the store to see if there was any damage to his body. He went back to Rin and Jaken on the outside of the village ignoring the stares he got on the way. Rin saw him first but instead of her usual bouncy self she looked at him confused and hesitant to approach him. Jaken had dropped his staff and looked disbelievingly at Sesshomaru before he rushed forward.

"My lord! What happened to you?" Jaken asked.

"What are you yelling about? I'm perfectly fine," Sesshomaru said noticing now his high pitched voice and how his height now matched Rins instead of towering over her as usual.

"Rin, go get your mirror," Jaken said still looking at Sesshomaru worriedly. Sesshomaru was glaring slightly as Rin ran away to Ah-un and grabbed her stuff before rushing back. She held up the small mirror he had given her and held it up. He stood in front of it and almost dropped his emotionless expression. That witch had reversed his age and made him younger than Rin!

He took the mirror and held it up to his face feeling angrier by the second. She didn't tell him that he would be growing younger. His hair was shorter only going mid back, his strips had thinned out and shortened back towards his ears which were still pointy but noticeably smaller. Thankfully his clothes and armor shrunk with him as he grew shorter which probably explained how he didn't notice it much as he shrunk when walking out of the village before.

"What do we do now Milord? Should we try to find a witch to remove the spell or explain it to you?" Jaken asked timidly. He remembered Sesshomaru could still kick his ass around when he was smaller, that didn't change with size.

"No, were going to Inuyasha's miko," he said getting on Ah-un and letting Rin and Jaken do the same. "She might be able to remove it with her purification."

They flew for an hour before Sesshomaru caught the scent of his half-brother and his friends near a hot spring that evening. The group was camped and getting their own dinner ready when Sesshomaru and his group landed in a field nearby. Inuyasha recognized the scent of his brother as they flew over and dragged everyone to the clearing with his Tetsusaiga drawn for battle but stopped when he saw his brother hop of Ah-Un and only come up to knee height.

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru until Inuyasha couldn't help it, he burst out laughing leaning on his sword for support. Kagome wanted to sit him for being mean to his (little?) older brother but Sesshomaru was walking toward Inuyasha already and stood in front of his brother waiting for him to stop laughing.

"Oh man," Inuyasha got out wiping his tears away. "This is the best thing ever. I haven't laughed this hard since Kouga lost his pelt and streaked naked across a field to get it back."

Sesshomaru wasn't appreciative of his brothers laughter and kicked him through the trees with his leg, he might have used too much force since he clutched at his knee and Inuyasha was dented into the tree he landed against. Kagome went forward and healed Sesshomaru's knee before glaring at Inuyasha.

"Obviously something happened and he needs help, stop laughing," she snapped at Inuyasha since he was still chuckling as he pulled himself out. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again and he was watching her closely. "What happened Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru liked that Kagome still respected his position and gladly told her what happened though Inuyasha was still laughing until she sat him three feet into the ground while the others listened. By the end Kagome was sitting in front of him looking at him curiously.

"I don't know how to break curses put on people with purification. Besides, there's a condition on yours that you have to fulfill before the curse can be lifted and you're not sure what it was. I would go try and find another witch that could help you define the curse and it's requirement," Kagome said.

"I agree with lady Kagome, curses set on people for them to break themselves can't be broken by anyone else unless it's a condition," Miroku said rubbing his chin with one hand and reaching for Sango's behind sneakily with the other.

"Then I will stay with your group until you come across one," he said stubbornly and Kagome looked at him concerned.

"Why would you do that? Surely you can find one on your own," she said.

"Inuyasha comes across trouble more quickly than I do, so he is more likely then I to find another witch capable of cursing someone," he said simply, liking when Kagome smiled and covered up her laugh.

"That ain't true and you know it! The trouble is following those damn shards," Inuyasha said pointing at the jewel chunk hanging from Kagome's neck.

It was obvious no one besides him had a problem with it. Rin and Shippo were already playing together and Miroku was hitting Jaken with his staff to keep the imp from laughing at the bump growing on his head from Sango hitting him. Kagome was trying not grab Sesshomaru and hug him like a life size chibi doll but he was letting her ask questions about the curse.

"Lo' is all you heard at the end?" she asked and he nodded patiently.

"Lose, look, loiter, log rolling, she could have meant anything," Kagome said missing the eye roll that Sesshomaru aimed at her.

"We do not have log rolling in this time period miko," he said and she laughed rubbing her head.

"I know, I was just mumbling off things that started with l and o. Longing, but you don't want anything. Logic, you have plenty of that. Love, well I don't think you're the type," she said just mumbling off into space and thinking aloud.

Kagome kept thinking about it till after dinner and she wanted to go to the hot spring and asked Rin and Sango if they wanted to come with her. They agreed and Kagome led the way quickly disappearing from sight.

Every time that Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru he either chuckled or smiled to himself realizing that he could find this funny forever if Sesshomaru never grew to full height again. Sesshomaru was getting fed up with his brother and decided to take a walk into the woods without saying a word to anyone.

Sesshomaru thought about the witch and her curse, cursing his own hurried actions that caused him to lose valuable information. From all the curses he knew cast on people they were usually broken by a quest or a certain change of character. He didn't want to believe that he would have to change himself to break the curse, it already made him a toddler again. Though he wouldn't admit it his powers were diminishing with his size, when he kicked Inuyasha it had taken more energy than he thought he would ever need to kick the hanyou's ass.

Walking near the hotsprings but out of sight he heard the girls laughing at something but kept walking till a demon came up behind him and attacked. He tried his poison claws but it was so weak only a little skin melted, above calling for help he avoided the attack only to watch the demon die by sacred arrow. He turned and felt his eyes go wide and if he hadn't had such good control his jaw would have dropped.

Kagome stood before him in nothing but a tiny towel that was wrapped tightly around her breast and only covering her lower regions about an inch. If he was short as Shippo he would have seen right up it. She looked at him concerned however, his wet goddess standing before him with her bow loose in her hand as she walked toward him and kneeled down to be eye level giving him a much better view of her chest and riding up her leg a little. The monk would have died of happiness.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked checking him for obvious wounds but he was fine.

"This Sesshomaru is fine miko," he said trying to sound older but she had to hid her smile and hold back her laugh. Just imagine chibi Sesshomaru trying to act tough!

"Alright, you should go back to camp though. If I hadn't been dressing I would never had made it in time, I might have had to run here naked," she said oblivious to the effect that had on him. She walked away unaware of the eyes glued to her backside and trying to imagine her without it. Hell if the curse lifted he might just have to keep traveling with the hanyou to get a continuous view of her behind. Shaking his head he went back to camp and didn't say a word to Inuyasha who had doubled over in laughter again the second that he showed up again.

AN: I have the full story posted on but I wanted to put it here too. Hopefully improved and proofread better than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru watched Kagome come back into the camp smiling at Rin who looked perfectly happy holding Kagome's hand. He had a sharp pang of jealousy that Rin was holding Kagome's hand but he pushed it away not wanting to understand why he felt that way. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and sat down on it pulling Rin to sit in front of her. She pulled out a brush and stated working on the girls hair. Rin had admitted that she wasn't able to get all of her tangles out so Kagome told her she would. Sesshomaru watched them silently and his brother noticed the direction of his gaze.

"What'cha looking at Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked holding back his laughter at the glare his brother was sending him now.

"None of your concern half-breed," he said a squeaky childs voice. Everyone looked at him and only Inuyasha was unable to hold in his laughter. Sesshomaru got up and hit his brother on the back side of his head before he saw him. The one advantage of being smaller was he moved faster. Inuyasha glared at him but snickered after a second.

"I can't hit you for some reason," he said rolling around laughing until Kagome looked at him threateningly. "Don't sit me, he's just funny."

"Stop making fun of him," she said dangerously.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your protection, miko," Sesshomaru squeaked. She smiled.

"I know," she said finishing Rin's hair and putting it back into its ponytail and smoothed it down a little.

"Thank you," Rin said before she yawned and leaned back against Kagome feeling perfectly fine where she was. Sesshomaru watched Rin cuddle against Kagome and felt jealous again when Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and leaned back to get comfortable. Inuyasha looked at his brother smirking and when Sesshomaru realized he was caught he closed his eyes and avoided his brothers constant gaze.

He didn't open his eyes again until he heard Inuyasha jump into a tree near the camp he opened his eyes and looked over at Kagome. She was fast asleep with both Rin and Shippo in her arms on either side of her. They were cuddled close to her and had their fingers wrapped around her. He wanted to push one of them out of the way and get close to her but he pushed that thought away and walked out of camp to a clearing to clear his head.

"What are you doing out here Sesshomaru-sama?" he heard before he was settled on the ground. He whipped around to see Kagome standing there in a slightly messy state. Her shirt had ridden up and her skirt wasn't smoothed down as much as it should be.

"Why did you follow me miko?" he asked sounding slightly whiny.

"I was worried when I didn't feel your presence in camp. That demon almost hurt you earlier," she said reminding him vividly of her in that towel dripping wet.

"I do not need your concern miko," he said turning away to hide the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

"Alright," she yawned and turned to head back to camp when she felt him standing right next to her. She looked down and saw him looking at her with a slightly frustrated expression on his face. Before she could ask if he was fine he took hold of her hand and started pulling her back toward the clearing. He pulled her to sit down on the ground while he stood up. He looked at her head on and she looked back patiently waiting for him to explain his actions but he didn't.

"Why are you worried about this Sesshomaru?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows not expecting him to question her actions.

"I know that the curse has made you almost defenseless and I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"Why? You don't owe me any favors and I don't feel obligated to thank you for earlier," he said his face twisting into a confused expression.

"I don't need a reason to want to help you," she said smiling. "I like helping people, Inuyasha hates that I'm always stopping to help people with problems."

"I've tried to kill you multiple times and you know I despise ningens, I still don't understand," he said crossing his arm over his chest and Kagome looked at his left shoulder and noticed his other arm was still gone. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder and healed his arm bringing it back without a scar in sight. Sesshomaru moved his arm scarcely believing it was back. The thing that woke him up from his shock was the kiss that Kagome placed on his cheek.

"I don't hold anything against you, I don't believe that you're all evil. You just try to look that way," she said smiling at him before she stood up and adjusted her clothes and yawned again. "I need some sleep, Inuyasha's going to try and march us across the entire continent tomorrow for sure."

Sesshomaru watched her walk away and he was trying to figure out why she would heal his arm in the first place at all. Every time they met up he was trying to kill Inuyasha or her friends, he knew she would fight tooth and nail against him if he even so much as raised a finger to harm one of them. He also noticed when he showed up and didn't challenge Inuyasha she would be nice instead of judging like his brother.

It hit him that she didn't do it for a favor or to rub it in his face later. She did it simply because it was something she could do to help him while he was defenseless as a child. He followed her back to camp and hid behind a tree when he noticed her looking up at the tree where Inuyasha had choose to rest and saw her smile sadly. Her heart always on her sleeve was easy for him to guess why she was miserable looking at Inuyasha. The fool was in love with the dead miko and didn't notice that Kagome was in love with him.

This infuriated Sesshomaru, she was too good for his brother but she insisted in loving him. He stayed out of sight as she resettled down in her sleeping bag with both of the children immediately cuddling with her. She smoothed some of Rin's hair away from her face and smiled again before she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru took a seat on the ground near the miko without it looking like he wanted to be close to her. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out why he wanted to be near her and how long he had felt that way. It certainly didn't just start today, he knew that. It might have been when she pulled tetsusaiga from his father's tomb. He had been curious as to how she did it but he figured it was just because she was ningen and nothing to do with her other than that. After she came to Inuyasha's aid when he had the defective arm from Naraku he was surprised at her miko powers that were enough to damage his armour. After a while when he had Rin for a while he realized that they looked alike and had similar dispositions and a nonexistent problem with demons being around. He had unknowingly kept track of his brothers group and popped up just to see what they were up to and to see her and try to determine what about her fascinated him. He opened his eyes and glanced at her from his spot and realized it was everything about her that fascinated him, except for her love of his brother.

AN: Please review! The spelling of Inuyasha's sword was the one I got from the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Sesshomaru watched the miko and his brother closely. She would glance at Inuyasha every now and then. Inuyasha wouldn't look at her at all always seeming on edge waiting for something. Around noon Inuyasha stopped in his tracks aware of something and Kagome hung her head when she sensed Kikyou nearby. Inuyasha took off after barking out that he would be gone for a while. Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango before starting to walk again, mumbling sit commands under her breath every couple of minutes.

Sesshomaru watched her closely and saw her biting her lip and closing her eyes wearily every couple of minutes as she thought of something. It was obviously a war between two thought of hers as she kept walking with Shippo resting on her shoulders. Miroku and Sango were talking about Inuyasha leaving Kagome for Kikyou again and sighing. They both thought he was an idiot and blinder then a bat. Shippo knew that Kagome was angry but he also knew she was slowly getting over Inuyasha, probably due to the new pipsqueak following her right now and watching her like a hawk. All her friends were just waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him and realize that he was giving up the better reincarnation for the evil ugly stepsister version.

In two hours Inuyasha returned reeking of the dead miko. Sesshomaru actually gagged and Inuyasha looked at him concerned.

"What's up with you?" he asked not sounding quite harsh. That disappeared once the words escaped Sesshomaru's mouth.

"You smell like you rolled around in crap," he said. Miroku and Sango froze and pinched each other to stop laughing. Shippo was laughing into Kagome's hair and she was looking away to hide her smile. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru before he went to grab his seemingly powerless older brother. Sesshomaru dodged and landed next to Kagome. When Inuyasha saw who Sesshomaru was standing next to he growled again knowing if he attacked again Kagome would sit him and kick him while he was down.

"Just go clean up Inuyasha, we'll keep walking," she said sounding totally detached. Inuyasha got defensive, he knew when she was like that she was angrier then hell and they were too close to Kaede's village for him to have her angry with him.

"I don't smell like shit and I have no idea what your talking about," he said crossing his arms. The look that Kagome sent him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Don't play with me, just clean off Kikyou's scent and meet up with us again. I'm not going to leave just because you left to go see her. I don't really care anymore," she said adjusting her pack and started walking again. Everyone walked past the stunned hanyou and moved on before he even moved an inch. When he came back he was dripping wet and looking miserable.

When they reached the next village Kagome walked away from Inuyasha without explaining what she was doing and Sesshomaru followed her. She stopped to speak to every person she met and asked them where the local witch was.

"Why are you looking for one miko?" he asked and she smiled at him. "I don't need your assistance."

"We need to find a witch to explain your curse and I don't mind helping you to get away from the team baka," she said smiling widely.

"Miss," the villager standing to the side of them said. "She lives on the outskirts in the only hut there."

"Thank you," she said thankfully and moved away with a bounce in her step while Sesshomaru walked next to her silently. He was going to go looking when they entered the town and here she was already acting on it. When they reached the hut of the village witch Kagome knocked respectfully and waited for permission to enter. Kagome walked in with Sesshomaru at her side.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim interior and searched out for the local witch. She was sitting behind a low table puffing on a pipe and looking at them curiously. The witch especially eyed Sesshomaru like he was an interesting specimen that she wanted to dissect. Kagome bowed and Sesshomaru nodded imperiously at the witch before Kagome spoke.

"Ma'am, we come to seek your wisdom on a problem that the young man to my side has," Kagome said missing the irritated look Sesshomaru shot her. He found it unpleasant to be judged by his current looks, especially by Kagome.

"He's older than me by far and not young by any standards," the witch spoke quietly after removing her pipe slowly.

"Yes, but his appearance was altered by a curse placed on him recently. Unfortunately he was unable to learn the conditions of breaking it before the witch that cursed him died," Kagome said.

"Whoever she was she was a fool for cursing a youkai more powerful than her. And unfortunately I can't break the curse for you," she said directly to Sesshomaru.

"Then tell me how to break it so I can go back to my peaceful existence, my younger brother is getting on my nerves for multiple reasons," Sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

"You have to fall in love," the witch said relighting her pipe and putting it back in her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said before Sesshomaru could say it himself.

"He must fall in love truly before his curse will break. It can't be anything less than true undying love," the witch said. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Looks like you're gonna be cursed for eternity," she said simply. She bowed to the witch and thanked her for her assistance before Sesshomaru stopped her outside of the hut.

"What makes you think that I can't fall in love?" he asked feeling angry.

"No offense Sesshomaru-sama, but you don't seem like the type to open yourself up to love someone fully," she said.

"Like you being the opposite and loving anyone that comes your way?" he countered.

"That's being open and receiving to love, you seem like an ice block that no one wants to settle on," she said hurting him somewhere he never knew existed. He walked away with her, searching for the rest of the group. They met them on the other side of the village where Inuyasha was waiting impatiently for them. Sesshomaru walked in the back of the group to avoid Kagome and she was in between Miroku and Sango near the middle of the group.

Sesshomaru was inclined to agree with Kagome, even if he didn't feel like it was impossible for him to fall in love. He knew he didn't really love anyone, maybe just his mother and Rin, though not the way the witch said he had too. He looked ahead at Kagome and felt the pang in his chest from earlier. Could she really believe that he was incapable of loving anyone? He closed his eyes to get rid of the image of her just ahead of him but out of reach, that didn't help since she was right there behind his eyelids as well. He growled frustrated, the rest of the group stopped to look at him. He opened his eyes and glared at all of them.

"I'll be back in few days," he said turning into his orb and disappearing before any of them could say anything at all. Rin and Jaken kept walking after he left used to him disappearing for what seemed like no reason at all. Kagome was concerned and Inuyasha silently cheered. No one around to tell him he smelled like crap anymore.

AN: hehe, where'd he go? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru stopped moving away from the group when he was alone in a damp cave with all the protection he needed. He could look out without anyone seeing him do so and defend himself. He plopped down on a rock and did something he hadn't done in over three hundred years, sighed and put his head on his hands. He also felt like kicking the rock next to his foot but that seemed too childish to him.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes and kept his other senses open for any attack as he contacted his inner beast. It grumbled from the nap it was taking and checked out his surroundings for other scents. It whined when it didn't smell Kagome in the vicinity.

"Where's the hot ass miko?" it asked trying to make Sesshomaru open his eyes.

"She's not hot as you say, and I left because she accused me of being unable to love," Sesshomaru answered.

"Huh, you are. Ever since you were little you haven't loved anything. Just because that stupid toy was destroyed," his inner beast growled.

"My ship was not a toy, it was a hobby that I enjoyed participating in," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Whatever, just go back to the miko so I can try to look up her skirt again," his inner beast grumbled.

"I will do no such thing, that's something the monk would stoop too," Sesshomaru said.

"You know you're jealous as hell that your brothers getting lucky and you've never had sex. Besides the miko is one sweet peace of ass, I'm sure she could help release all of that pent up sexual frustration," his inner beast chuckled.

"I'm not jealous of him, and if you haven't noticed I can't do anything with the miko in my current form," Sesshomaru said not denying that Kagome was a sweet piece of ass that he would enjoy having.

"Tch, all you have to do is fall in love. That's not hard, I suggest the miko, she would make a delicious mate," his inner beast purred before he went back to sleep ignoring Sesshomaru's whining that Kagome couldn't be his mate.

"She wouldn't want me," he said sadly.

He got up and walked out of the cave and watched as the sun set behind the trees and making the sky blood red before it turned into the deep black with only twinkles of lights shining light. He cleared his mind and leaned back against the cave wall and thought through all of the women he was aware of enough to possibly have a relationship. None of the youkai ho's he knew would be suitable, they would all screw him out of his money and leave him blind if it suited them. He knew absolutely no hanyou women and the only ningen women he knew was available for a relationship was Kagome. He wanted to pick her but looking at her watching Inuyasha made him mad as hell, he didn't know how to distract her long enough to pay attention to him and forget his idiot brother.

He was actually thankful his brother was so stupid, otherwise he would have realized he had one amazing girl within his grasp before she was snatched up by someone else. Looking up at the crescent moon he could clearly picture her bright smile she was always willing to hand out without a thought in the world. Now that he thought about it, it was her smile that made her so unique. It was genuine and always loving, those youkai bitches always looked fake when they smiled.

Determined to win her and fall in love Sesshomaru almost groaned when he thought of who he was going to go ask for advice from. His mother.

Using his orb again he headed for his mother's home in a secluded section of his lands. She loved being left alone and despised anyone disturbing her peace, even him. However she allowed him to usually show up every decade to keep her company until she kicked him out or he left after she got on his nerves. Landing in front of her mansion he walked in the seemingly deserted palace and went to his mother's audience chamber. She was resting back against some pillows looking away from him out to the garden. When she didn't turn around he grew frustrated.

"Mother," he said in his high squeaky voice. Her head whipped around and looked at him for a long moment before she laughed lightly at him. He walked forward and stood in front of her while she looked at him closely.

"Its' been four hundred years since you were this small," she said smiling but no longer laughing. "My Maru shrunk to my favorite huggable size."

"I didn't come here for a hug, I want your advice," he said while she a kept smiling.

"About what Maru-kun?" she asked infuriating him further.

"I need to fall in love to break this curse, and I have someone in mind but I want her to fall in love with me as well. There's no use in being in love if I'll just be alone in it and gain nothing," he said crossing his arms. She smiled wider.

"Still my adorable virgin, you have no idea how to seduce anyone do you?" she sighed playfully watching her son narrow his eyes in anger. "All women want to feel cherished and loved, just do whatever would make her feel that way."

"What if she's in love with another?" he asked.

"Are you trying to be a home wrecker?" his mother asked laughing silently as her son started huffing in anger.

"No mother, she likes someone else and I want her to forget about him," he said.

"Who is she in love with? Do they love her back?" she asked.

"Inuyasha and no he doesn't, at least not in a way that could be threatening. He's an idiot in all aspects of his life," Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"Hm, you like the miko that travels with him then. I know that the undead miko already has his heart and he won't recognize the reincarnation as a potential mate," his mother said surprising him with her amount of knowledge of his intended.

"How do you know so much about my half-brothers friends?" he asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"I like to keep an eye on all of your fathers children, both of you are so hard headed I swear you inherited that skull from your father," she said laying back on her pillow. "All you need to do with the miko is encourage her to give up on Inuyasha, she already likes you as a being. Just make her see you as a person and then fall in love properly with her, she'll know you speak the truth if you say you fell in love with her afterward. Such a sweet girl, I want grandchildren as soon as possible."

"Even if their hanyou?" he asked.

"They would still be my grandchildren," she smiled before Sesshomaru left. He had a feeling if he stayed any longer his mother would start hugging him and try to groom his tail like she did when he was younger. Outside of his mother's home he turned into an orb and thought of what he would need to do to make Kagome see that his brother wasn't worth her love and that he would be instead.

He shot back toward the group as fast as he could. When he landed in the back the only people that didn't jump were Jaken, Rin, and Kagome who sensed him before he landed.

"Where have you been fluffy?" Inuyasha asked laughing when Sesshomaru growled at him.

"None of your business half breed," he said taking a spot next to Kagome standing behind Inuyasha. "Miko, why do you follow this idiot so loyally? He doesn't return it."

Inuyasha growled when Kagome sighed.

"He's tolerable most of the time, when he becomes unbearable I leave for a while," she said and glanced at Inuyasha before she spoke again. "I knew where his loyalties lie since day one; I just don't care anymore about making him change them."

The rest of the group felt the ten degree drop in temperature after she said that and practically heard the whine running through Inuyasha's mind. He wanted her to be loyal to him forever, how could she give up so easily? Sesshomaru was being a total pain in the ass by dragging up subjects that could have taken years to be brought up by anyone in the group. Now he had to realize that Kagome didn't want him anymore, she would leave the second the shikon jewel was complete and never come back.

"Fluffy, you're a total pain in the ass you know that," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't care for your opinion, it doesn't matter to me like others do," Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome pointedly. He watched her blush and turn away.

'No hentai thoughts girl, keep your head out of the gutter,' she thought as she walked on shaking her head to get rid of her blush. She knew Sesshomaru was hot in his real form. If he hadn't tried to kill her in the past she might have drooled over him in previous meetings while hanging in the background. Hell she was shocked when she found out that he was Inuyasha's brother, he obviously got the better end of the hot gene pool.

Walking for another few hours until Kagome sat Inuyasha just to get some rest, he let her set up camp next to a stream and more hot springs. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of camp waiting for an opportunity to talk to Kagome when he felt a youkai coming up fast. Obviously Inuyasha knew who it was and didn't like him as he clenched his fist. Anyone that got on his brothers nerves was fine with him until he saw said windstorm push his brother to the side and stop in front of Kagome and take her hands.

"How you doing beautiful?" Kouga smirked while Kagome smirked and Inuyasha started yelling at him to leave her the hell alone. Kouga was about to pull her against his chest when he noticed the small youkai lord standing next to them and trying to kill him with glare alone. "Who's this Kagome?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said trying to pull her hands away and back away. Kouga let his hands wander if she let him get to close. Last time she almost kneed him when his hand wandered under her skirt. Thankfully Inuyasha punched him out of the way and protected Kagome until Kouga left saying he would be back for his woman soon.

"Why are you holding the miko when she obviously doesn't want you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's my woman, and I don't answer questions from munchkins that don't come up to my hip," he said before grimacing in pain when Sesshomaru nearly stuck his boot up Kouga's ass. He let go of Kagome to get away from Sesshomaru who was using his poison as effectively as possible to melt Kouga into wolf DNA.

"Get your brother Inubaka," Kouga said rounding on Sesshomaru and getting ready to turn him into the first ever Japanese soccer ball.

"Why? He's actually being useful for once," Inuyasha said watching from the sidelines as Sesshomaru jumped over Kouga and managed to kick him in the back of the head. Kouga did the only thing he could think of to stop the attack, hid behind Kagome as she sighed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please stop. Kouga does this often, it's no use to kick him, he keeps coming back like a pest," she said feeling tired. Kouga was the last thing she needed after a long day of walking and little sleep worrying about Sesshomaru.

"What? I'm not a pest Kagome," Kouga whined. She rounded on him and he felt his fur stand on end in fear.

"Then why can't you leave me alone, I've told you I'm not interested in you. Now leave before I kick your ass myself and you taste my shoe," she threatened. Kouga whined once more before he took off messing up most of the camp in the process. Kagome helped straighten everything before she grabbed her bathing kit and headed out of camp. Sesshomaru stayed where he was feeling instinct telling him that following her would not be a good idea.

"It would be nice to watch her though," his inner beast said lazily stretching in the back of his mind.

AN: I love reviews, so please do so. Just want to say I'm editing it here and on so if you see mistakes here or there I'll get to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome walked through the forest thinking. She was tired of Kouga always showing up and trying to feel her up, it was almost like having her own personal Miroku, except this one was in constant heat and only left her alone for short periods of time.

She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her and tried to figure out who it was. When she did she almost started crying in frustration, was someone out to ruin her day? When Kikyou showed herself and looked mad as hell Kagome groaned.

"What do you want, you dead piece of shit?" Kagome asked.

"Leave my man alone you half-baked bitch," Kikiyo said putting a hand on her hip and rolling her head around.

"I don't want his ass if he's into necrophilia," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Then why won't he leave you and stay with me? You had better keep your hands off of him," Kikyou said moving to get up into Kagome's face when she hit a barrier preventing her.

"Have you not been listening you twisted bag of bones? I don't want him, if he's not staying with you then it's something about you isn't it? Now shut the hell up before I snatch off so much of your hair you'll be looking for a wig," Kagome said turning on her heel and walking toward the hot springs. Inuyasha would smell Kikyou soon enough and start sucking face with the ho.

When she reached the hot spring she was about to get undressed when she felt someone else coming toward her again. She sighed trying to figure it out but didn't before Sesshomaru showed up looking worried, so adorable that crease between his eyes that wasn't visible when he's older.

"Are you alright miko? I smelled something disturbing from this direction," he said looking around warily.

"No, that was Kikyou. I'm fine, thank you for checking on me," she said smiling gently and watched him eye her slowly in a way that was distinctly adult despite his appearance.

"Inuyasha disappeared after the smell appeared, do you know when he'll be back?" Sesshomaru asked, not noticing her blush since his gaze was focused on her legs or more specifically her thighs.

"I don't know when, might be in the morning since it's late and not the middle of the day," she said lowering her towel to cover her legs casually. She thought he would have more control but he started growling when she covered her legs.

"Drop that," he said calmly.

"I think I should head back to camp now," she said forgetting her stuff to try and walk around the small taiyoukai. He blocked her and grabbed her hands and pulled her down to his level to fast for her to react. And before she realized how close they were he kissed her, shocking her at how soft and gentle his lips were, she thought they would be hard and forbidding. Not this warm welcome that made her fall to her knees in front of him. She was about to react when her brain started working again and backed away quickly.

"Oh my god, I kissed you," she said staring at him wide eyed.

"I started it miko, and I would like to continue," he said walking toward her when she put her hands out in front of him to stop him.

"You look old enough to be my brother's friend, that is so wrong in so many ways," she said closing her eyes and shaking her head furiously. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Why are you treating me like a child now? You didn't before," he said.

"I know you're not one, but I can't kiss you when you look like a child," she said looking at him apologetically. He smiled however.

"Does that mean if I looked like myself you wouldn't have an objection to kissing me?" he asked. She blushed and looked away scratching the back of her head.

"Um, yeah, I wouldn't have a problem with it then," she said glancing at him again.

"What else wouldn't you have a problem doing with me miko?" he asked losing the effect he would have had if he looked older. It would have made her melt, now it just made her blush thinking about the implications. She started stuttering trying to come up with something while he only smirked at her. "I'll leave you to think about it miko, but I would like an answer."

He disappeared quickly leaving her there speechless and a little breathless. She was totally confused at the moment, she just said she wouldn't have a problem with kissing him in the future if he returned to normal. It just seemed like she was being a perv kissing him when he looked to be her brothers age.

Getting up on shaky legs she resumed preparing for her bath not wanting to go to camp when he would be there staring at her. She had completely forgot about Inuyasha and Kikyou after he showed up, hell she didn't remember her name after he kissed her. She shook her head to clear it of thoughts that involved him.

She slipped in hoping that it would help her relax but she felt tense like her body was winding up for something that wanted to be released. She dipped under and held her breath until the feeling settled to just below her stomach in an uncomfortable heat that was growing with her avoidance to think of Sesshomaru. Finally she settled on a rock in the water and thought of him and what his presence was doing to her.

Ever since the first time he showed up to attack Inuyasha, she held a small fascination for him despite his attempts to kill her slowly and painfully in some of their meetings. She thought something must have gone wrong in his childhood for him to be so coldhearted and mean to his brother. Then she realized it was just a wall he kept up to shield himself from people that would have seen kindness as a weakness. She saw how he acted around Rin, he may have looked like he didn't care but when he looked at her you could see he cared. After he stopped trying to kill all of them she had to admit he was desirable, she had more than one dream about him after they met more frequently. It wasn't passionate, they would just look at each other across a huge field of swaying grass. Neither of them would move until the end of the dream when she decided she didn't want to wait and stepped forward, then she would wake up to Inuyasha yelling for everyone to get their lazy asses up and start moving.

Now she thought as she started washing her hair, he might be interested. No, he had to be way interested if he was bold enough to pull her down and kiss her looking like a fourth grader. "Would I want to be in a relationship with him?' she thought. 'Hell yes!' one half of her body called out the other was hesitant. 'What if he doesn't love me enough to break his curse?' the other half asked reasonably to the more stupid side and quieted it. She finished her bath and got dressed quickly for sleep.

Instead of walking straight to the camp she walked around it and looked for a decent clearing to go stargazing for a while. Unfortunately the sight that met her when she found one wasn't one she wanted imprinted in her mind. Kikyou moaning as Inuyasha kissed her and felt her up through her shirt. She turned on her heel and walked away not wanting to know how far her previous self would go to keep Inuyasha with her permanently.

Once she was back in the camp she went immediately to her sleeping bag and sat down expecting to feel angry that she saw Inuyasha with Kikyou, but all she felt was frustration they couldn't find a cave to make out in somewhere far away, not within walking distance.

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome as she settled down on her sleeping bag and scowled slightly. She was obviously mad at someone and he hoped it wasn't him. When she glanced at him she blushed and looked away so he figured he wasn't on her list of purifications any time soon. She called Rin over and brushed her hair again but braiding her pony tail and wrapping it till it was a small bun. Rin skipped away and cuddled with Ah-Un before she fell asleep against his scaly skin. Kagome picked up Shippo who was already sleeping in her spot and slipped into her sleeping bag holding him comfortably. Again Sesshomaru felt jealous when her arms wrapped around the small kitsune. He wanted to throw Shippo over to Miroku who was groping thin air in his sleep and cuddle with Kagome instead, however the motherly attitude she had for the kitsune made him suffer through the urge.

He sat up all night not feeling tired or sleepy in the slightest while he watched her. Around two in the morning a pleasant scent made its way over to him. Like warm water and sakura blooms with all of his favorite smells in the background saturated the air around him and the camp. He took a deep breath and then realized Kagome's inate scent was at the heart of it, this was what her arousal smelled like. He looked over at her again and found her panting slightly in her sleep. If the movement coming from her legs was any hint she was rubbing her legs together trying to relieve herself of the heat coursing through her. He wanted to walk over and take a deeper whiff but his idiot of a brother showed up sniffing the air curiously.

"Get away from her half breed," Sesshomaru said quietly when Inuyasha found out the smell was coming from her and moved toward her. "Go take a bath, you're making the delicious scent coming from her go away because of the nasty one coming from you."

"Shut the hell up. I want to know who she's dreaming about," Inuyasha said moving to wake her when Sesshomaru wrapped one of his arms around his neck and put him in a chock hold. Inuyasha staggered back and fell to the ground letting Sesshomaru get a better hold on his neck and tighten it.

"Worthless half breed, realize that you no longer hold control in her life and can't question her about her personal choices. Should I see you go near her again with any intent on disapproving her choices I won't hesitate to tear you to shreds," he said again losing the effect he would have if he was older, but having a creepy white kids effect of making Inuyasha shudder for a second. Sesshomaru tightened his grip again slightly before letting go of Inuyasha who coughed when his lungs didn't take in the air completely. He growled at Sesshomaru.

"I can ask her anything I want," Inuyasha said glaring at Sesshomaru. "Ever since you joined the group you've been acting weird towards her. It almost seems like you like her."

"What reason would you have for caring about who I like or not, it's none of your concern half breed," Sesshomaru said stepping around Inuyasha and sitting next to Kagome while she continued to dream. He didn't want Inuyasha anywhere near his woman, even if she hadn't verbally accepted him as hers. Inuyasha looked at him like a slack jawed idiot until he huffed and jumped into a tree like an over grown red bat and brooded over his brothers behavior.

Kagome's dream

_Kagome was sitting alone in a clearing watching clouds pass above her lazily in the breeze. Her mind was clear of worrying about the jewel shards, Inuyasha, or the near death experiences replaying from her life before her eyes. She played with the grass tickling her legs and arms before she noticed Sesshomaru coming toward her. Not his smaller self but his grown and way over sexy form stalking toward her. The look in his eye left her feeling heated and embarrassed that she could make anyone look at her like that. He stood in front of her waiting for her to get to her feet before he moved closer. _

_Bringing his lips close enough for her to feel the heat from his body without touching her she closed her eyes slightly and watched him ghost his fingers over her skin, never coming in contact with it but making her shiver in anticipation if he did. He was looking into her eyes and she felt like she was going to drown in them. Finally his fingers brushed her arm and she wouldn't be surprised it a burn mark was left on her skin from how hot his touch felt against it. _

_"Kagome," he whispered softly before he kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with the little skill she had, but he was completely leading her through it putting ten times more passion into it. When she got bolder to lick his bottom lip he groaned and opened up battling her tongue for dominance and conquered her. Feeling her legs go weak she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, lacing her fingers through his long silky silver hair and holding on for dear life as his hands burned a trail around to her back and pulled her closer against him. His touch smoldered against the skin on her back as he teased her shirt a little. _

_"Kagome," he muttered against her lips before kissing her again, giving her no time to truly catch her breath._

_"Wake up," he whispered. She looked at him confused but he started kissing her again._

_"Wake up miko," she heard and shook her head wanting to stay in her dream with hot ass Sesshomaru._

_"Wake up before everyone leaves," he said again shaking her gently._

_"I don't wanna," she mumbled._

_"Despite how good a dream you had you must wake up,"_ he said. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her watching her closely. She groaned wanting to do back to sleep but sat up and got ready for the day.

"Miko, what were you dreaming about?" Sesshomaru asked. His hope was answered when she blushed and changed the subject by asking who wanted ramen for breakfast before they headed out. For the rest of the day whenever she glanced at him she blushed furiously and avoided his gaze carefully.

AN: not that hard to work two stories, just have to interchange them once in a while to fight off boredom. Hope you enjoyed and review, love to know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome avoided Sesshomaru as much as possible, nearly beating herself over the head for letting her subconscious do that to her. She couldn't go around dreaming of him and he was right there. She was embarrassed enough about how much she reacted and he barely touched her. Glancing at him behind her she blushed realizing his eyes were firmly glued on her backside. 'Damn, he's no better than Miroku about being a perv' she thought walking faster toward Inuyasha and put distance between her and the small taiyoukai currently fascinated with her ass.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nearly smelling the confusion and embarrassment rolling off of her.

"Nothing," she squeaked out.

"Hn," he grunted looking behind her and finding Sesshomaru's eyes plastered to her backside. "Looks like you have another creep checking you out."

"He's not creepy, it's just uncomfortable at the moment," she said shaking her head when her subconscious threw her dream back in her head. The dirty things her friends in her era said when she visited kept trying to play themselves out as well. She dreaded going to sleep and he did more in her dream than last night. She needed to find a cold stream and someone to sternly tell her to keep her head out of the gutter, she tried talking to Sango, but she was absolutely no help saying she should just go for it.

"I can fix that," Inuyasha said flexing his claws and Kagome hit him behind his head.

"Hurting him won't fix this. Keep walking, I have to talk to him," she said finally stopping in her tracks. Inuyasha huffed before he kept walking, barking at everyone else to keep going.

Sesshomaru had stopped walking the second her skirt stopped swaying. Now he was looking at her curiously as she turned toward him with flaming red cheeks. She twisted her fingers together nervously before he stepped forward and placed his hand over hers. She smiled thankfully at him and went to the side of the road with grass and sat down to stop fidgeting. He stood next to her to be slightly taller than her when she was sitting down.

"Something wrong miko?" he asked.

"Um," she scratched her head and glanced at him before biting her lip. "I-I like you and I just want to know if you like me back."

"I thought it was obvious I 'like' you miko," he said calmly. Her pulse raced slightly as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"But I can't be with you if you're like this. I don't know if you'll grow or if this is permanent till you fall in love or if you fall in love with me. It's driving me insane because I really like you. Last night I had a dream we just kissed and I felt like I was going to die. I want you and if you can't fall in love with me I need to know," she said quietly looking at her hands, avoiding his eyes in case there was something there she didn't want to see.

Sesshomaru was flying at her words. She wanted him just like he wanted her, he didn't have to worry about being a love sick puppy if he did and she didn't. Before she saw him move he was kissing her again but she felt weird kissing his small lips, even if they were incredibly nice. She didn't notice when her eyes closed or when his lips grew bigger. All she noticed was the intensity coming from him and she could only ride the waves of this type of passion. When her eyes opened again she involuntarily broke the kiss and fell back in shock.

"When did that happen?" she asked pointing an accusing finger at him. He had grown another two feet and was slowly growing back to his former glory. "That's one hell of a response."

"Miko," he said feeling satisfied when his voice deepened and she shivered involuntarily at the sound. "Didn't you promise you wouldn't have a problem kissing this Sesshomaru if he was full grown?"

"Yes I did but-," she said.

"No buts, we go back to what we were doing," he said grabbing her arms and pulling her against his chest. His fingers were burning trails down her arms and all she could do was sigh before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with equal passion when their lips met again. One of his hands moved up her arm to the back of her neck and into her hair, pulling it back slightly to give him a better angle against her mouth. Following his lead she ran her fingers through his hair, hearing him growl slightly when she pulled it gently. His other hand was making its way down her back and she jumped when she felt him grab her ass tightly and pull her firmer against him.

"Why are you groping my ass?" she asked.

"Because it's been torturing me all day," he said before he captured her in a kiss again. Both of them had forgotten that they were only have supposed to stop for a talk, not a full out lip lock that would have made a vacuum jealous. Suddenly however Sesshomaru growled threateningly and moved into a protective stance.

"What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha demanded. He looked around Sesshomaru to see his hand still firmly planted on Kagome's butt though how Sesshomaru managed that was unknown.

"Leave half breed before I remove parts I'm sure the undead miko would miss," Sesshomaru growled.

"The fuck I'm leaving until I find out how you broke your curse," Inuyasha said.

"You have five seconds before I tear you apart so badly that even tenseiga would have trouble bringing you back," Sesshomaru threatened, eyes bleeding red. "One."

"Go Inuyasha, he's serious," Kagome pleaded.

"Two."

"Hell no!"

"Three."

"Go before I s-i-t your ass!"

"Four."

"Fine! If he tears you apart trying to bang you don't come crying to me!"

"That's it, I'll kill you anyway," Sesshomaru said starting to fly toward Inuyasha but Kagome stopped him and whispered something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow in thought and glanced at her longingly before glaring at Inuyasha. Picking her up gracefully and turning into a golden orb he flew off without hearing anymore of Inuyasha's foul comments.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a cold voice asked Inuyasha. He turned slowly and winced at the icy look in Kikyou's eyes.

"Just trying to figure out whether I should ask for a wedding invite or a coffin?" he said slowly.

"I don't think you'll need either, the way your brother was groping my reincarnation he won't do anything but mate her. That reminds me, where the hells my mating mark?" Kikiyo asked.

"I gotta go kill Naraku," Inuyasha said taking off with an angry ass priestess behind him.

When Sesshomaru landed he almost immediately pinned Kagome to the ground and assaulted her neck roughly with his tongue. Her fingers in his hair were trying to pull his head back long enough to have a full conversation but his hands were distracting her as one of them was under her shirt and tickling her side slightly and his other was trying to get under her skirt.

"Sesshomaru, stop for a second," she said pulling at his hair harder. He sighed before he pulled back from her neck and looked at her. Her face was flushed and growing redder as his hand on her leg crept higher.

"What is it miko?" he asked.

"Can we talk before you do anything rash?" she asked. He pinched her inner thigh and she squeaked.

"What did you tell this Sesshomaru to stop him from killing his brother?" he asked and she blushed uncomfortably.

"I said that we could go somewhere private and you could do as you wanted with me if you didn't kill him," she said.

"Are you going back on your word?" he asked.

"No, it's just I want to know how far you plan on going before I let you do anything," she said.

"How far?" he asked curiously. "I don't plan on moving from this spot."

"That's not what I mean," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to know what you plan on doing with me in this very secluded part of the forest."

"Well," he said looking uncomfortable and making her nervous in the process. "To be honest with you Kagome I've never done anything beyond what we have done, and what we have done is my first experience in this."

"You could have fooled me," she said feeling his fingers on her inner thigh creeping up slowly. "And that's not a big deal that you haven't done anything." Then she paused and looked at him curiously. "How old are you anyway?"

"I turned 867 four months ago," he said slowly watching her eyes widen and then blink slowly.

"Wow, um, that's a long time to wait. I mean you never did anything out of curiosity before?" she asked.

"None of the women I met elicited any interest from me, though plenty of them tried," he said calmly.

"That last part is obvious," she said gesturing toward all of him, "however not liking someone for that long is weird, oh wait never mind. I forgot how you used to act."

"You are the first woman ever in my long history that I have wanted to touch like this," he said dragging his fingers down her leg and back up watching her close her eyes in bliss.

"For someone that has no experience in this field you're doing awesome so far," she said opening her eyes again after he stopped moving his fingers along her skin.

"I finally decided what I want us to do miko. Sit up and undress," he said watching her go the deepest shade of red yet.

"Your serious aren't you?" she asked when he sat up and started removing his armor and putting it off to the side neatly.

"I don't joke Ka-go-me," he said slowly and effectively making her shudder when he stretched out her name. She stopped him when he started removing his kimono.

"What do plan on doing once you're undressed?" she asked.

"Exploring every inch of your skin slowly," he said eyeing her curves hungrily and making her feel like prey. "Now start undressing unless you want me to do it for you."

"Just touching? Nothing else," she said sitting up and watching his chest appear. She was almost drooling when his hands shot out and started ripping buttons off of her shirt. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Your not moving fast enough," he said wanting to rip her shirt off with his teeth and dissolve her blue bra peeking through. Her hands snatched the edges of her shirt together and turned away from him.

"I can do it on my own thank you," she said blushing because he had seen her bra. "Pushy, impatient inu," she muttered undoing the rest of her shirt and putting it to the side before she stood up and reached behind her for the zipper on her skirt. As it fell she felt his chest press against her back and his lips caress her throat. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the feeling. Kissing him was amazing, wondering what his lips would feel like in other places. That thought made her blush and her pulse raced, he noticed the spike in both her pulse and the arousal coming off her in heavy waves.

"What are you thinking Kagome?" he asked running his nose against her jawline, smirking when she shudder and took a deep breath to control herself.

"I don't know what I'm thinking, being here in the woods practically naked with you," she whispered covering her face with her hands.

"Are you too uncomfortable to continue Kagome?" he asked raising one hand to trace her sides with his fingertip, making her temperature jump again.

"I-I'll feel better once I see you," she said turning around and almost fainting. He had striped down to his birthday suit! The only thing keeping her from seeing everything was his tail wrapped around his hips tightly, making it look like a cloud was concealing his body from complete view. He raised an eyebrow when the blood drained from her face and she looked terrified of him. He looked down and knew that his body was completely back to normal, his stripes were everywhere they were supposed to be, even the ones on his hips.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your- oh my sweet kami- gorgeous! I feel so ugly," she said eyeing him like he was the last pair of leather boots on sale in her size.

"Kagome," he said reaching out and lifting her chin up with one finger. She looked at him with those wide brown eyes and he smiled slightly at her. "Foolish woman, your more desirable then you want to believe. And I believe I'll take great pleasure in showing you how much I want you."

"Oh," was all she could reply to the passion blazing through his eyes at the moment. Then a thought hit her. "How did you fall in love with me so quickly?"

AN: I'll put up the next one soon, promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning, it gets a little hot in here, but don't take off your clothes. Just pass it if you don't want to read it.

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru looked at her dumbfounded. She just interrupted the single most heated moment of his existence to ask how he could fall in love with her so quickly. He sighed thinking about shocking her long enough to get her thoughts away by unwrapping his waist from his tail. If he waited much longer he was just going to take her and explain while he did so.

"Kagome," he said reaching up and stroking her cheek. "Why did you just ruin a perfectly good moment by asking that question?"

"What if I told you that I fell in love with you after a second of thought? Would you believe me?" she asked crossing her arms over her bra.

"No," he said and she looked smug for a second. "But you should believe that I can."

"That's not possible, it's not a light switch that you can turn on and off when you want," she huffed.

"I fell in love with you that fast, what proof do you want?" he asked starting to get angry she didn't believe him.

"Tell me how, I can't just believe you decided to fall in love with me and then you did, that's not possible," she said stubbornly. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head before he backed her up against a tree. Her breathing hitched as his golden eyes pierced her chocolate brown ones.

"Why can't I?" he asked again pressing as much of his body as he could against hers. "Are you unlovable Kagome?"

"I-No I'm not," she said enjoying his warmth against her.

"Then there's absolutely nothing keeping me from loving you, is there?" he asked.

"No," she whispered when his lips moved toward hers.

"Then falling in love with you can be instantaneous, though I admit I always observed you when you were with my brother during our encounters," he said smirking slightly. "You have no idea what your clothes do when you're fighting do you?"

"Miroku was all too happy to tell me before Sango joined the group," she said blushing.

"I would have too if I had the chance to see you blush," he said looking at her closely. "You don't know how good you are to everyone."

"I just don't think some of the treatment around here is fair, like to orphans and hanyous, it's not fair," she said softly.

"No one else sees it like you do and that makes you totally unique in this era, it's amazing to see you go out of your way to help others even if it's a trap sometimes," he teased. "And then it's all this beauty you carry around that practically radiates sex appeal every second, no wonder all those demons try to take you for their bride."

"Hey, I never wanted any of them," she said shuddering at a few of those slimy occurrences.

"Of course, I'm much better looking," he said smiling.

"I'm not going to inflate your ego anymore," she smiled back.

"It's just a fact Kagome, and one that I know you enjoy," he said nuzzling her neck. "Back to the original subject however, the only thing that kept me from falling for you in the first place immediately was that I didn't know if you would like me, and maybe eventually love me. Can you believe me now?"

"Yes," she said turning her head to kiss him. In the time that he was talking he had figured out her bra and undid it swiftly to her surprise and pulled it out from between them and flung it over to her clothes. He pressed against her again and feeling her breast press against him deliciously. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he let go of her arms and he slid his hands down her thighs and wrapped them around his waist before he sank gracefully to the ground. She was straddling him in this new position and the longer he held her, the more heated their kiss grew. His hands on her thigh were now firmly planted on her ass and squeezing frequently. To match his teasing she rubbed against him almost constantly and she enjoyed the growls that escaped him.

"If we keep this up I think my beast will come out," he said huskily when they took a break for air.

"Would he hurt me?" she asked.

"No, try to take you further then this for sure," he said caressing her ass gently, he could match Miroku's fascination for them by now.

"And if I don't mind?" she asked smiling.

"You're a very naughty girl," he said.

"I'm not the one caressing someone else's backside," she teased.

"But your letting me," he said eyes starting to bleed red. Then he growled "I wonder what else you would let me do with your body?"

"At this point, anything you want," she said weaving her fingers into his hair again and kissing him.

He laid her down on the ground and he stared at her openly while she blushed again but didn't move her arms from around his neck as he looked at her. Before she knew it her underwear was gone and he was trailing his fingers up her thigh in an unhurried motion. When his fingers reached her aching wet core she gasped when his eyes suddenly turned red and he growled low in his throat and he didn't hesitate to explore her where no one had before. She arched toward him and he growled his approval when their bodies met. He kissed her hungrily and left no corner of her untouched with his tongue as he continued his other examination. When two of his fingers slipped into her she shuddered and came at just the feel of his fingers. He extracted his fingers and licked them clean to her embarrassment and interest.

Without a word he was crouching between her thighs and pulling them further apart to expose her to him. She didn't see him move before he gave her one long slow lick that sent her head back and her nails dug into the ground to stop herself from grabbing his hair.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned and he hummed against her skin sending vibrations through her. "I'm not sure that you're all that inexperienced."

"Would you rather I bumble around and do this badly?" he asked between licks.

"No," she moaned finally putting her fingers in his hair and keeping him in place. He sucked on her clit and she came screaming his name and her miko powers spiked for a second alerting it was dangerous for anyone to come near their position for miles and passing over Sesshomaru harmlessly though he saw her glow.

"Was that satisfying Kagome?" he asked smirking slightly as he detached her stiff fingers from his hair.

"Oh yes," she moaned trying to move her lifeless legs. He helped her into a sitting position on his lap and she became aware of something hard pressing against her thigh. "Oh my."

"Did you think I would be unaffected Kagome?" he asked eyes still blood red and trying to devour her with his eyes. She found the end of his tail and started unwrapping him like a sexy present until he was bare before her. She had never seen a man naked before and she was sure that even if she did no one else could be the same size as him.

"Is it okay if I-" she gestured toward him. He nodded, overly eager for her to touch him like he had her. She started hesitantly by stroking him slowly and staring into his blood red eyes shyly. He was struggling not to push her back on her back and just take her after those first few and then he grit his teeth to keep himself from doing so.

"Kagome, faster," he ordered and she doubled her speed gradually watching his head roll back and his breathing pick up just enough for her to know that he was enjoying himself. His eyes closed and he didn't see when she moved to lick the tip of his leaking erection. He nearly jumped and gagged her but she managed to pin his hips down with her free hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"The same thing you did to me," she said before she licked the sides methodically and he shuddered watching her little mouth do such marvelous things to him. He hissed when she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and started sucking.

"Fuck," he yelled when she started moving. The only response he got was a humming around his erection that made him shudder. She didn't have to work much longer before he shot into her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

"Hm, I didn't know you cursed," she said licking the corners of her mouth when he looked at her. He pinned her to the ground and licked her neck slowly.

"So many things we don't know about each other yet Kagome, like where exactly you learned that," he said moving to her collarbone.

"Sex is openly discussed in my era, there's nothing hidden or kept out of knowledge there. It's almost dissected in classrooms so there's no chance of you not knowing how to do all this," she said stroking the defined line between his abdominal muscles and feeling him quiver at her touch.

"Hm, maybe I should visit your era and find all of this information. I wouldn't want to fail your expectations," he said seriously.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I have absolutely none and you just blew my mind with what we did, there's nothing you need to learn," she said kissing him softly. He built it up but she kept it from going further or else they would be here for hours (or if he got what he wanted, days).

"We should get back, make sure Inuyasha hasn't killed anyone or been dragged to hell," she said moving towards her clothes. He got dressed faster than her even though he had more to put on. When she was done he took her in his arms for one more make out session before he turned into a shooting ball of light once again and took her back in the direction of his idiot half brother.

When they landed they were stunned by what they saw. Inuyasha was holding tetsusaiga in front of him to fend off a flower wielding Naraku. When they both saw Kagome they started talking and she couldn't make out what either of them were saying.

"Hold up!" she yelled after covering Sesshomaru's ears. "What the hell is happening?"

"He came claiming that he wanted to make you his mate and I was just about to kill his ass when you showed up," Inuyasha said beating Naraku to the punch. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome narrowed their eyes at the spider.

"What?" Kagome said.

"It's true, I need you Kagome, be my mate," Naraku said holding out the flowers. Sesshomaru melted them with poison and Kagome shook her head disbelievingly.

"What the hell made you think that I would be your mate? How many times have you tried to kill me?" she asked.

"I got this message and decided I would try," Naraku said holding out a scroll. She snatched it away and looked at with Sesshomaru reading it over her shoulder.

'Dear Naraku, it has come to the attention of certain parties that you are in need of a powerful mate and the canidates are as follows. Kagura the wind demon, Kikiyou the dead priestess, the virgin priestess in training Kagome, and some neko demon from the southern country whose name I forget. Sincerely a humble friend,' it read. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at Naraku like he was the dumbest piece of trash they had ever come upon. It was obviously a prank and he fell for it.

"Let me guess you tried every name on this so called list," kagome said.

"Kagura said she wants her own heart, not mine. Kikyou said she's holding out for an old boyfriend. I wanted to try you next since Inubaka over here never makes any moves on you and everyone else is fish fry compared to me," he said proudly.

"Kill him and I'll mate you," Kagome said to Sesshomaru. And that was the end to the spider hanyou because one horny taiyoukai wanted to get his girl. All it took was a swish of his claws and gone, do not pass go and do not collect two hundred dollars Naraku, ya games over.

AN: If only it was that simple, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha sitting firmly on Sesshomaru's lap, though he was growing more uncomfortable by the second. She was glaring so hard at Inuyasha he was surprised that the hanyou hadn't burst into flames already. If they kept up this fight much longer he would just mate with her in the nearest cave he could find.

"I'm mating him and there's nothing you can do about it," she said crossing her arms and leaning back against Sesshomaru. He didn't hide the fact he was nuzzling her neck and growled when he sniffed her growing arousal.

"He's tried to kill you!" Inuyasha said pounding his fist against the ground and glaring right back.

"What do you care? He's not trying to kill me now," she said rolling her eyes.

"You're my best friend that's why, if there's even the slightest chance he might hurt you I don't want you with him," Inuyasha said successfully cooling down her anger.

"That's sweet Inuyasha but I want to be with him, and he won't hurt me," she said digging her elbow back into Sesshomaru's side to indicate he should talk now.

"Inuyasha, you should know that no mate can willingly hurt the other and if I even thought of hurting her I would let you cut me into pieces," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yeah right, like you would just sit there and let me hack you into kibble," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I would never dream of hurting her and I know the second that I did consider it I would want to die. I will not allow any more harm to her ever again, even at my hands," Sesshomaru said. Kagome gave him a swift kiss while Inuyasha gagged.

"Fine then, if I get to kill him eventually it's fine with me," Inuyasha said.

"Why thank you Inuyasha. Now it's time for you to move on getting to Kikyou before she leaves you or tries to drag you to hell alone," Kagome said before getting to her feet and pulling Sesshomaru up with her. As they walked away Sesshomaru felt her happy aura radiating strongly. She smiled at him before stopping him.

"I have three more people that I have to tell we're getting mated," she said smiling.

"And who would they be miko?" he asked.

"My family of course," she said smiling widely. "Then we can go see your mother."

"We can see her afterward," he said wanting to get to the best part as fast as possible.

"Why not? I want to meet her," Kagome said jumping up and down slightly. He watched her for a second before he shook his head and she pouted.

"If we went to see her she would delay our mating for a whole year," he said and her eyes went wide.

"Why that long?" she asked.

"She would have both of us fitted for special kimonos and organize one of the longest and incredibly boring ceremony in this century, I can't possibly wait that long," he said pulling her close to his side and shooting them off in the direction of the bone eaters well. When they landed she pulled him closer and jumped down, dragging him through time to her era.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of the air, Inuyasha never complained about all the pollution. Then again he hardly covered his own pollution well. Next was the excited sound of feet running toward them when they exited the building protecting the well. Her brother stopped in his tracks when he realized it was the wrong silver haired demon standing next to his sister.

"Who's he?" he demanded.

"He's Inuyasha's brother and my boyfriend," she said smiling till her brother fell down and started laughing hysterically.

"You c-can't catch anyone that good looking," he laughed. "I thought Inuyasha was a stretch, this is leagues out of yours."

She went over and grabbed her brother by the ear and started dragging him into the house with Sesshomaru trailing behind them. He kicked off his boots in the entry like Kagome and Souta had when they entered and followed them again. They went to the living room and sat down as her mother came in looking happy till she saw Sesshomaru and her expression slipped into curiosity. Her grandfather came in and started sputtering around for his sutras, even though he knew they didn't work

"Who's this Kagome?" her mother asked sweetly.

"This is Sesshomaru, and we're getting mated," she said hearing crickets chirp outside in the silence. Then the noise started; her mother was shouting about being a grandmother happily, her grandfather was slipping into a heart attack, and her brother was looking completely skeptical.

"Finally, I've waited eighteen years for grandbabies," her mother said hugging Kagome.

"I'm not pregnant now," Kagome grumbled.

"You will be soon though, miko," Sesshomaru whispered making her go red.

"I will not allow my granddaughter to get married to a demon I haven't tried to exercise yet!" her grandfather said watching as the sutra he threw at Sesshomaru deteriorated rapidly as it approached Sesshomaru. Neither Kagome or Sesshomaru were concerned with his sudden weeping.

"I don't believe it," Souta said.

"I don't care," Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him, starting a small sibling fight.

"How did this come about Kagome? Isn't he the one that tried to kill you a few times?" her mother asked still smiling.

"Yeah, but he doesn't anymore. He was recently cursed until he fell in love and he fell in love with me," Kagome said nearly bouncing in joy. Souta came up to Sesshomaru.

"No one else around?" Souta asked making Kagome tackle him as Sesshomaru chuckled a little at Kagome's expense.

"Actually yes," he said and Kagome looked at him hurt. "No one else could measure up to your sister." Making her hug him instead of hurt him for his statement before.

"You two will have such beautiful babies," her mother said, stars nearly shooting out from her eyes.

"I want great grandchildren soon, never know when I'll leave earth," her grandfather said, giving his unstated approval.

"Why don't we go and get started on that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her silkily and she shivered.

"Can we wait a little while longer?" she asked nervously.

"Don't be afraid Kagome, I would never hurt you," he said nuzzling her neck briefly before putting on his expressionless face as he listened to her family chatter endlessly. Her mother forced food on both of them, saying that they would need energy to keep up much to Kagome's embarrassment. Her grandfather had a speech prepared specifically for Inuyasha about safe sex but he managed to fit it to Sesshomaru before Kagome dragged him out of the room and upstairs to his room.

"Alright, before Souta comes up with something, lets hit the road," she said coming back to the living room.

"Hitting the road would not get us anywhere Kagome," Sesshomaru said and she nearly palm slapped herself.

"It's an expression for let's get out of here," she said raising her eyebrows. The next second he was beside her bidding her mother farewell. After that he simply grabbed their shoes and took off for the well so fast she didn't even feel it till the well slowed down his progress. Once they were back in the feudal era he took off in a speeding ball of light to get them to his mansion in the western lands.

Before they even hit the ground he was starting to tear at her clothes in an effort to get at her body and she was having none of it because she noticed their audience before he did. The breeze carried the scent of his mother to him just as he wove his fingers into her hair. He groaned and wanted to throw a tantrum for his mother's impeccable timing to mess up his mating.

"Sesshomaru, cover your mate. Honestly, you should know better than to start rutting outside of the bed chamber," his mother tsked at him. He sighed against Kagome's throat and looked up at his mother to their right.

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound polite.

"Your brother was nice enough to inform me that my son had found a mate and I knew immediately that you would come here to be with Miss Higarashi. I was so disappointed you didn't want to come and tell me yourself, do you not want me to visit?" his mother said sounding reproachful but he saw the mischievous glint in her eye gave away her teasing.

"Inuyasha had no business informing you, I would have informed you in three months," Sesshomaru said.

"Why three months?" Kagome whispered.

"It should take that long for me to satisfy my thirst for your body and impregnate you," he murmured in her ear making her blush.

"No waiting for kids, huh," she said.

"My advisors have already waited four hundred years and they'll want proof you're fertile, this way they do not have any reason to doubt my choice and force concubines on me," he said.

"The hell you would have ho's up in our house," she said missing the smile he had for a second.

"Indeed miko, I would fear for everyone's lives if they tried to have a as you say 'ho's' in our house," he said keeping his face expressionless though she was sure he was teasing her.

"Ahem," his mother coughed, regaining their attention. "I have everything set up for your mating already."

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Seriously Sesshomaru, you should know better than that. I've been planning your mating since I found out you were male. Though of course I never thought it would take seven hundred years for you to find someone," she teased. "Now both of you young ones enter and enjoy yourselves."

Then she disappeared in her own sphere and left them outside of Sesshomaru's mansion stunned. They looked at each other, Sesshomaru was concerned and so was Kagome, what had she done?

They went inside and found no one there, but there was a trail of flower petals on the floor and Kagome couldn't help but think it was sort of nice while Sesshomaru was trying not to sneeze. He picked her up bridal style and carried her along the path past dozens of rooms. When they reached the indoor hot spring the petals stopped and he figured his mother wanted him to go in. Kagome slid the screen open since he refused to put her down and smiled at what she saw.

"Your mom's good," she whispered looking at the scene in front of them. Candles were scattered all over the place, some big and small, the roof was gone for the night and the moon above was crescent shaped tonight and made the water appear to be silver.

"For once I must agree," he said walking in. He set her down and started undressing hurriedly.

"What are you rushing for?" she asked. "Neither of us has done this before."

"Exactly, and the more experience we get the better we'll become," he said untying his hakama quickly and dropping them without delay. She glanced down to see he was all ready to go and looked away blushing. He went around her to slip into the hot spring and turned to face her.

"Quickly Kagome, I don't know how patient I'll be," he said leaning back to watch her undress. She was blushing but smiled sweetly at him before beginning to unbutton her shirt. She slipped it off of her shoulders and let it fall before she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She looked away from him when it fell but she felt his eyes on her body hungrily anyway before she let the zipper on her skirt down and let it fall with the rest of her clothes. His eyes were firmly on the last article of clothing she was wearing and its descent down her legs before she stepped out of them.

"Come here," he ordered. She slipped into the water as quickly as possible and submerged to her neck before his arms found her in the water and pulled her close. He kissed her softly and she responded instantly. He pulled her onto his lap and moaned when she rubbed against him gently at first, but then with purpose. He slipped one hand between them and down her stomach to between her legs and returned the favor and her fingers in his hair yanked almost painfully as she moaned.

"My little priestess, would you like to move this somewhere more comfortable?" he asked. She shook her head no and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You can wait a little longer, can't you?" she asked licking him under his chin. Recognizing him as alpha to tease his ego was not going to work in keeping her virginity intact much longer.

"No," he said standing up and cupping her ass as he stepped out of the hot spring and she clung to him as the warmth disappeared.

"Aren't you supposed to be known for patience?" she asked.

"No," he smirked scaring her slightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked when he carried her back out to the corridor.

"To our room, I plan on keeping you there for a long time my little miko," he said kissing her breathless before he nearly kicked down the screen to his room.

He looked up to see his mother had placed candles in his room as well and outfitted his bed with baby blue silk sheets. There was food nearby he could smell and an emergency first aid kit (feudal style) nearby as well. He didn't give Kagome nearly as much time to recognize these things before they were on the bed and he was sucking at her neck.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned.

He licked a path down to her collar bone before both of his hands moved along her sides to cup her breast and elicit a gasp from her. He could feel his beast clawing to get out and have another taste of their miko, but he wanted to be in control and enjoy this. He kissed his way down between her breasts and down her stomach to her thighs, successfully setting her body on fire as he spread them gently. Without a word he started licking her slowly and making her back arch away from the bed and grasp his hair to keep him in place. One small nip at her clit and she screamed silently as her orgasm hit her. He continued to lap at her until she started to pant again. She groaned when he stopped and moved back up her body. Kissing her to distract her attention away from his hands she bit his lip when he slipped two fingers inside of her. They felt tight but he moved them in and out slowly to make her comfortable and when she started moaning he added another which made her buck her hips against them.

"Stop playing with me. I want you now," she said grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. He didn't hesitate to remove his fingers and lift one of her thighs to his hip and line up to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said kissing him gently. He had to hold himself back from plunging right in against his urges and to make this as painless as possible for her. She felt every inch of him slowly slide in and couldn't hold back a moan when the second of pain passed and turned into something delicious. She dug her nails into his lower back and panted in his ear. "Move already."

"As you wish," he said moving his hips slowly and moaning in response to hers. She was so warm and tight he had a hard time holding back and trying to make this good for her. He was moving slowly but when she tried to move his hips faster he took the hint and moved faster. She was clinging to his shoulders when he used some of his demonic speed to make her cum when he felt himself start to. His last stroke hit something inside of her that made her scream out his name and lock her legs around his waist tightly as she came. He howled as he came and light surrounded them, they had successfully bonded without being aware of it the entire time.

Sesshomaru rolled to the side and draped her over his chest as he came down from his high. He saw Kagome's content smile and couldn't help but smirk, he hadn't disappointed her or himself for their first time. He nuzzled the top of her head lovingly and she looked up to smile at him.

"That was amazing," she said kissing him swiftly.

"This Sesshomaru is glad, but I assure you miko, that was not the end," he said rolling them over again, raring to go again.

AN: O-O I sense a disturbance in the force, lol, anyone there anymore?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome sat with Sango outside of Kaede's hut laughing as she watched Inuyasha chase around Shippo and finally Sesshomaru hitting him over the head to prevent him from catching the kit. That resulted in Inuyasha going after Sesshomaru while Shippo cheered from the sidelines for Sesshomaru easily outmaneuvering him and kicking him before he saw it coming.

"They're all acting like fools," Sango said smiling.

"No, this is normal now. Them acting like fools is when Sesshomaru actually gets hit for standing still too long," Kagome said.

"I heard that," Sesshomaru said appearing at her side for a second before evading Inuyasha once again. Kagome just smiled when Inuyasha landed where he was standing a second later.

"It's so good to see you Kagome, it's been forever," Sango said hugging her sister.

"I know, it's been exactly ten months, three days, and nine hours since the last time I saw you," Kagome said and Sango blinked.

"You were counting?"

"No, I had a stop watch in my back pack keeping track of how long I was away," Kagome said watching Shippo get involved by jumping on Inuyasha and biting his ear, hard if the howl coming from him was any indication.

"What have you been up to besides mating?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up and had to think about it so long Sango laughed and so did Kagome.

"Really, I only eat once a day and then its right back to bed, or a wall, or the garden. It gets tiring trying to keep up with him, it's like he's trying to make up for all the time he spent not having sex. I mean we have lives, and besides sleep it's not how I want to spend my time," Kagome said sighing slightly.

"Maybe he'll let up soon," Sango said.

"Like that will happen," Sesshomaru said stopping beside them once more before dodging Inuyasha once again. Kagome frowned when Inuyasha got too close to landing on Shippo and sat him to the ground, hearing his mumbled curses and the near silent laughter from her mate. She turned back to Sango like nothing had happened and smiling at Sango's laughter.

"When did they start running around like this?" Sango said looking at the three demons running around the yard again (or at least Shippo and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was just dodging and watching the others silently while he spied on his mate).

"Oh, about two weeks ago when I demanded a break or I would break something he was very fond of. To work off the energy that I was no longer letting him work out I insisted he watch those two to make sure that Inuyasha wouldn't kill Shippo and if Kikyou tries to sniper arrow him from a tree Inuyasha won't die. Then it became a game where he could bond with Shippo and Rin more and prevent Kikyou's anger at Inuyasha refusing to mate with her killing his only brother," Kagome said suddenly wondering where the little girl had run off, she usually participated by grabbing one of Inuyasha's leg and he couldn't threaten her or Sesshomaru would hurt him in ways Kagome hadn't witnessed yet.

Jaken came screaming around a corner as Rin ran behind him holding a yellow princess play dress that Kagome had gotten her the last time she'd been able to go down the well (with Sesshomaru following her closely and discovering a very naughty usage of dressing rooms). She was demanding he put on the dress since it went well with his skin tone while he was trying to set it on fire with his staff, unfortunately the use of the weapon against something Rin wanted warranted him getting kicked from the small hut Kaede lived to the other side of Edo where Miroku and Sango's was. Rin pouted and ran up to Kagome.

"Okaa-san, why didn't Jaken want to play with me?" she asked looking adorable pouting because she didn't get to put a crown on Jaken.

"Aw, Rin, you know Jaken doesn't like playing princess with you. He's a boy, kind of," Kagome said trying to comfort the small girl.

"Indeed, and besides he would look even more hideous in that dress, it's much better on you," Sesshomaru said as he passed them again. Kagome shot him a smile and he sent her one in return before avoiding his brother once more. Sango was feeling happy that Kagome was happy, until she recognized the hand feeling up her ass from next to her. She just lifted her hand and smacked him upside the head and heard him wince.

"I told you not in public," she said threateningly.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango, but you limit my lecherous time to night and it's not enough to appreciate your body completely," he said and she stifled her blush only till she heard Kagome laughing softly at them.

"Should you really be laughing Kagome?" Sango asked.

"My dog's trained," she said simply before her mate picked her up and growled softly at her as she giggled.

"What was that mate?" he asked.

"I said that I had you trained," Kagome said, he was silent a second before they disappeared. Inuyasha took the spot that Kagome vacated by force of her mate and sighed.

"They'll be gone for three hours now," he said leaning back. Rin and Shippo pulled on his pants legs, trying to convince him to play hide and seek with them.

"In a minute runts, let me get a breather first," he said laying back. "You two are lucky to be here instead of at his shiro, those two are insufferable. Always disappearing and then being all lovey dovey in public. Enough to make you sick," Inuyasha said pretending to gag.

"Then why are you staying with them?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's ears flattened out.

"I'm hiding from Kikyou, okay, bitch has gone crazy. She's always sending me threatening notes and I hear her whispering 'I'll get you and your fuzzy ears in the end' in the woods. At the shiro I can get away and keep an eye on Sesshomaru with Kagome," Inuyasha said leaning back against the hut. "Win win, I get to make sure my best friends okay and keep Kikyou from scalping me."

"Sesshomaru will try and get rid of you eventually," Sango observed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome got him so wrapped around her finger he'll do anything for her, even tolerate me," Inuyasha said. His friends shook their heads at him.

"When they have kids you'll be in trouble," Miroku said. "I can just imagine all the kids hanging off of you, if Sesshomaru can't make you leave, spoiled children will."

Kagome's pov.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked from her position against his chest, head under his chin and arms around his neck.

"Some place to show you who's trained," he said simply. She sighed before smiling mischievously, a look he didn't see or he would start worrying about what she was up too.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly and he stopped in his tracks, damn he loved her saying his name like that, she always sounded like that after sex and before bed. She kissed the corner of his mouth from where she was and he tightened his grip on her before turning his head to meet her lips and licked her bottom lip for entrance which she granted after teasing him a little. After he was thoroughly absorbed into molding her mouth to his she backed away and he growled low in his throat her denying him. She made him put her down and untied his obi slightly, just enough she could slip one hand into his kimono and scrape her nails down his chest, making him gasp slightly as she went past his nipple.

"Kagome," he whispered trying to lean down and kiss her again but she kept her lips out of reach and teased him relentlessly.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently and he growled back at her. "You know I don't understand inu, you have to say it out loud."

"Fuck me now or suffer the consequences," he said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Well if that was what you wanted you should have said that from the beginning," she said smiling teasingly. He reached down and neatly untied her obi with little effort and parted her kimono easily, growling when the scent of her arousal intensified.

"Miko, you enjoy this type of treatment?" he asked brushing his lips against her throat.

"No, I like when you're in control," she said biting back her moan as his hands brushed her sides.

"Then you should submit more often," he said biting her lip gently before making her kimono completely fall to the ground. Just as he was lowering her to settle down on her kimono he stopped inches from above her navel and took a deep breath. Laying her down completely he nuzzled her stomach and growled lovingly before kissing her skin. She looked at him questioningly but he simply climbed to be over her body and kiss her gently once more before smirking.

"Mate, have you noticed anything out of place yet with your body?" he asked smugly. Her brow furrowed and she looked between her bellybutton and his smirk thinking what could have changed about her body and then it hit her. She hadn't had her period in six weeks.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered and his smirk grew before she hit him on the shoulder hard enough for him to notice. "You couldn't have noticed before my last visit to my time, I could have picked up everything I needed for the baby then."

"Forgive this Sesshomaru, he was too busy fucking the ability to walk out of his mate since she kept trying to leave my bed," he said smirking at her blush, it was always interesting to see her still so innocent sometimes about his appetite for her.

"Well, now we're having pups, no more fucking at all times of the day and whenever you feel like it. It's strictly restricted to night in ort bed and for a reasonable amount of time," she said crossing her arms over her still naked chest as he frowned, dangerously close to pouting.

"That seems unnecessary to this Sesshomaru since our pup will not be born for another seven months and I hear that sex is incredible while your pregnant, so until our first born is here I will still be taking you anywhere I choose and anytime to fuck you senselessly," Sesshomaru said kissing the side of her neck and hearing the moan she was barely containing spring forth.

"I- I still need to pr-prepare for our baby," she managed to moan as he moved down on her. He stopped to nuzzle her stomach again before looking up.

"I will allow you time to prepare in the future, stop stalling," he ordered before diving between her legs to bring her to her first high with his tongue, her clutching his hair to keep from arching too high off of the ground as she moaned. It was a good thing his youkai flared out to keep others away or her arousal would be calling hundreds of demon, and he would hate to kill so many demons keeping him away from his mate.

Hours later and multiple orgasms for both of them later they stumbled out of the forest smiling goofily (or at least Kagome was, Sesshomaru was just smirking in a satisfied way). They made their way back to Kaede's hut so Kagome could eat (because Sesshomaru was all for stuffing her face with food now she was pupped, whereas before he barely let her eat enough to make it through his rigorous appetite) and to inform her family in this era. Both Rin and Shippo screamed in joy when they heard the news, Sango and Miroku were excited for both of them, and Inuyasha was groaning about baby Sesshomaru's with ice stuffed up their ass before Kagome sat him. Kaede was immediately recruited for midwife and happily excepted her position. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder and smiled when his arm wrapped gently around her waist to subtly stroke her stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed, everything was perfect now and she would never want it any other way.

AN: I think I'll end it here, there seems to be nothing more for me to tell. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
